User talk:Jj131
__TOC__ This is my mail, leave a message for me or you will be mauled by my puffles in 7 days. -- Shurow (Talk) 01:44, December 22, 2012 Block Hello Jj131, Please note that edits liek you did on diff=829613&oldid=829589}} WikiaFrog's user page are not acceptible. In a result, you are now blocked for 3 days. Please review the policy before editing again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:28, December 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: not titled message I never said you were blaming me nor did I say you were sending me useless stuff. Dogkid1 (talk) 00:02, January 16, 2013 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 00:02, January 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hello, prepare for disasters... Ok, seriously this was very rude of you to leave this message on talk page. First of all, I'm not mean to anyone on the wiki. I think of all users as my friends. Joey is the one mad at me, I never once called him annoying. Second of all, those Welcome messages on your talk page weren't left by me. They are automatically added to your talk page by the Wikia bot. Besides, it isn't spam those Welcome messages are mandatory to have on your talk page. Third of all, I AM an admin on this wiki, and I have ALL right to block you from this wiki for threatening me. However, I WON'T block if you apologize to me. -- 21:53, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hi Ji131, I like your gift very much. Thanks for sending the flag to me :P -- Dps04talk 17:48, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sorry I am coming online again at 1:00 PST om server Northern Lights! - you are mean you are mean Chat ban Hello Ji131, I kicked you off chat for saying a bad (or innapropriate word) on chat three times. Yes, I know you were telling the truth and they were kicked as well - however you said the same examples of truth multiple times what caused the block. Have a nice day, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:47, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I was never here. Sup bro, Iv'e never seen you around here before and I have never insulted ya (I have a bad memory though), I don't wanna have any enemies or anythin', and I got my user talk vandalised and I remembered I was on your enemies list. (I'm affected by Karma) So, I wanna make it up to ya (And figure out what it was I did wrong). ;D May The Force be with you, always. RE: A Gift Thanks! I really enjoy it. It looks nice. Your friend, In reply to your message sent to shark to ban LexiReed There's no cause to ban her because you simply could have blocked her PM. Why ban someone when you could've stopped it, but didn't. It's a bit, I dunno, OVERKILL!! I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! RE: your message At any rate, it was bullying because you were happy his thing wasn't coming out which hurt his feelings. Also, you had 3 kicks before that so think about what you have done and come back in a day. I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! RE:Question Your ban has already expired. If you still can't access chat, you should contact wikia about that. I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:27, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! Chat Hi Jj, The reason for the kick is because you started unrelated discussions in the main chat. Next time you want to do it, please hold them in another chat or in a Private Message. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:09, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Enemy list removal Hello Jj131, Please remove your "Enemy list" from your user page as it can hurtful to users. Thank you, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:17, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Ban from Chat Hello Jj131. You are now unbanned from the chat. JW has done a mistake but everybody learns by mistakes right? So its over now and you are now free to go to chat again. Sorry for any incovenience. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Me Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| UGGA ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| BOOGA ]] January 19, 2014 h unbannede UR UNBANNED WikiaFrog (talk) 01:06, January 19, 2014 (UTC)WikiaFrog Sorry Look, I'm REALLY sorry I banned you. The only reason I did was because there is a rule that says instead of a third kick you get a ban. I had no idea you had to get a warning though. I am a terrible chat mod. 11:43, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for saying hi to me From Perapin :) ~Perapin :) (talk) 08:27, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay Hi Thought. As you stated on chat, I will roleplay Pokemon with you when possible(I'm not sure if you told me it was Pokemon or something different). I couldn't do Prehistoric roleplay because I was a little busy. I suggest we could roleplay Transformers too, its awesome! Did you see the Transformers 4 30-second Super Bowl trailer? Have a good day. LukeLeia75 YEA!! (talk) 01:15, February 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Time to say sorry Stop with this nonsense. You're doing this to mess with me and it stops now. If I hear any more of this, actions will be taken. WikiaMaster! Talk. 01:24, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Time to say sorry That's actually very insulting. I'm going to the admins with you. WikiaMaster! Talk. 01:39, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Read my mail HI Jj, This has already happened; there's no point in starting arguing with others about who's right about things that happened a year ago. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:06, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello I am not Taco. Jk I am. how's it going Taco Ovalord (talk) 07:58, July 10, 2014 (UTC)